Diabolic lover
by AiraSora
Summary: "How can you be alive?" I asked her, my face panic-stricken. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked me indifferently. "Because your heart isn't… beating." I said, remembering feeling no hint of a pulse when I had checked just before. Instead of looking at me in surprise, the blonde girl just smirked, baring her shiny white teeth at me and that was when I saw fangs behind her red lips.
1. Like a piece of meat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

 **Title: "Diabolic lover"**

 **Summary:** _ **"How can you be alive?" I asked her, my face panic-stricken. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked me indifferently. "Because your heart isn't… beating." I said, remembering feeling no hint of a pulse when I had checked just before. Instead of looking at me in surprise, the blonde girl just smirked, baring her shiny white teeth at me and that was when I saw fangs behind her red lips.**_

 **Author's 1** **st** **note: Happy Halloween! Man, I've wanted to do some Halloween-themed fanfiction for a while, and I technically have this other idea too that's kinda old, but I didn't really feel all that inspired for it so I almost gave up on doing something this year, especially because I didn't think of this idea until the 27** **th** **October. Then I remembered an anime that is basically my guilty pleasure… It's called "Diabolik lovers" (don't ask why they misspelled diabolic xD) and is basically this vampire fan service anime, let's be honest, ladies xD**

 **I definitely have a thing for vampires – as long as they don't sparkle – there's just something undeniably sexy about them. Now, I don't want to spoil Diabolik Lovers to you if it sounds like your thing, but I will say this: I considered following the real story a bit more and have Helga being the human because in Diabolik Lovers, it's a girl who is the human. Her personality is just really… vague, dense and plain though and even though I don't think Arnold fits that description either, with Helga it was just way too far-fetched. Also, there's supposed to be several vampires and let's be honest, the girls in Hey Arnold! fit vampire personalities more than the boys do – that's what I think at least xD**

 **Ok, I won't babble anymore! Happy reading and happy Halloween!**

 **[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

Diabolic lover

"There you are, boy." The driver told me, but I didn't hear him at first. I was looking out the window, gazing at the beautiful scenery. Everything around these parts seemed so green and untouched by people. It was very isolated and there hadn't been a shadow of a human the last half hour or so, but that wasn't what my thoughts had in its grip. It was the reason why I was even here, I was thinking about.

My name is Arnold Phillip Shortman, I was 16-year-old at the time my grandparents, my guardians, died. My parents had left me with them in order to pursue their dream of making a better world for those in need. I had never blamed them nor had I ever felt angry or left behind. Until my grandparents died that was. I was suddenly all alone in the world and I was left in the hand of the system. I had stayed in Sunset Arms, the boarding house I had grown up in, for about a week before a strange man, who introduced himself as Mr. Smith, had come and said that he had found a place for me to live. I had been hesitant at first because I didn't want to leave my home and I hadn't received any letters or anything confirming that I was going to get picked up on this particular day. I knew the mail often got lost in the boarding house though so I had said my goodbyes to the other boarders, promised to stay in touch and then left with the man with a few of my belongings.

That was all about three hours ago and I had been in this car ever since, switching between sleeping and staring at the places we passed. Mr. Smith didn't say a word even once through the ride until we reached the destination. I had to shake my head in order to force myself out of my thoughts. I looked to the other side of the car and saw a huge mansion next to it. I made a small gasp, got out of the car and stared at it in awe. The boarding house could fit on the grounds ten times and there would still be room. The mansion was surrounded by a tall, black, aluminum fence, there were blooming trees, a large pavement following up to the door and around the fountain. Before I could take in my surroundings properly though, Mr. Smith had already given me my luggage and was driving off.

"Wait!" I begged, but he was already too far away to hear me. I made a small sigh and looked towards the mansion again. "He just goes off without an explanation. This can't be right."

I hated the word, but to society I was an orphan so I had a hard time believing this would be where they would put me. It didn't look like a foster home and there was no one to greet me. I figured just standing around wouldn't give me any answers though so I walked towards the gate. I thought it would be locked, but I could push it open with a bit of force. After closing it, I jogged up to the door, which took me about a minute because there was so much yard between the gate and the mansion. I looked at the doorknocker, which was made of brass and shaped like a small gargoyle's mouth and head.

 _It looks gothic,_ I thought and eyed it for a bit. _I wonder if the mansion is that old?_

I moved my hand towards the door knocker, used it and the sound gave a hallow echo. I could feel my spine going tense at the sound and I looked behind me for no real reason. There was no one behind me, I knew that already and yet I had looked. I turned my head back and saw that the door had opened and I took a step back in surprise. A sudden flash of lightning spurred me into running into the mansion though and I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. When I turned around to close the door, I saw rain pouring down from the sky even though it had been such nice weather the entire day. I closed the door behind me and turned around again to take in my new surroundings.

I felt like I had stepped into a different time period. I was in an entrance hall with white marble floor and a long red carpet that led to a staircase and up the stairs. On the fence of the stairs, a pair of gargoyles were places as decoration, each with a lit candle in their head. The only other source of light was the big chandelier hanging above my head. The ceiling had intricate traceries and pillars made of stone were placed to both my right and left beside to the red carpet were holding it up. Besides that, the entrance hall was empty. There wasn't a sound or even a hint that someone lived here, not even when I had reached the staircase.

"M-Maybe I should call Mr. Smith…" I mumbled to myself, placed my suitcase against a wall and pulled out my phone. Only then did I remember that I had never received his number and my shoulders slumped. I was about to call out, hoping someone would hear me, when something caught my eyes. I looked to my right, down a hallway that lead to nowhere in particular. There was a Victorian-styled chaise lounge by the end of the hallway, made of red fabric and mahogany wood. It was curved beautifully and seemed like a piece of art, but that wasn't what had truly caught my eye.

On the chaise lounge was a girl. A girl who was sleeping it seemed. Her blonde hair was cascading over the couch, reaching all the way down to the floor. She was lying on her back, one arm over her stomach and one leg resting against the back of the couch. She was wearing a black, gothic dress that went to halfway on her thighs and up over her chest. The upper part was a corset and the hot pink bindings went all the way up to her neck and around it into a bow. Her left arm had a fishnet glove on it with her fingers loose and the pattern on it change into a flower from time to time.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly and made a small cough to clear my throat. "Excuse me?"

I had asked a little louder the second time, but the girl still didn't hear me. I looked at my suitcase for a moment, deciding no one would try to steal it here and went towards the girl. Once I was closer to her, I could see that she was indeed sleeping very peacefully. You couldn't even hear her breathing and if her stomach was moving with her in- and exhalation, it was very little. Her features were very defined and her skin was in a beautiful, almost porcelain-like color. She looked like someone who had never been in the sun. She was downright enticing to look at.

I shook my head to get rid of the odd thoughts and leaned forward to touch the girl. "Excuse me." I said gently, hoping not to startle her as I woke her up.

When my fingers touched her bare arm though, I flinched and snapped my hand back. Her skin had been colder than snow on Christmas eve and I could feel the familiar stinging at the tip of my fingers that you felt when you touched snow directly. I crouched next to her, touched the skin again and confirmed that my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me. Then I turned my cheek to her mouth to listen to her breathing. When I couldn't feel anything, I put my head on her chest.

"There's no heartbeat!" I gasped to myself and sat up straight. "I need to call someone!"

I had barely grabbed my phone before a stingingly cold hand clutched my wrist and stopped me from dialing 911. "Criminy, you're loud…" a female voice said and I looked towards the owner of the hand. "This isn't your house so keep your voice down."

I flinched when she snatched my phone, but watched calmly as she sat up on the couch, moving fluidly like water and using only her back instead of her hands to support her. She turned her head to me and when she opened her eyes, I froze to the spot. They were a brilliant shade of blue, almost glowing like the moon. She looked at me as coldly as she did curiously. Forgetting my phone, she let it fall to the floor. The sound echoed in the room, but I stayed perfectly still as she swung her legs out of the couch and faced me.

"How did you get in here?" the girl asked and leaned so close to me that I should have been able to feel her breath on my skin. When I didn't, I remembered what I had been about to do before.

"How… H-How can you be alive?" I asked her, my face panic-stricken.

The girl lifted a curious eyebrow and leaned back just a little bit. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked me indifferently.

"Because your heart isn't… beating." I said, remembering feeling no hint of a pulse when I had checked just before.

Instead of looking at me in surprise, the blonde girl just smirked, baring her shiny white teeth at me and that was when I saw fangs behind her red lips. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know what to think, but my first instinct was to stand up and start running. I never got to the second part though because an arm slithered around my hips and I was thrown back on the chaise lounge. I looked up at the girl who was pinning me down. That beautiful angel-like face suddenly looked sinister and evil-intentioned as she gazed down at me.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered and wiggled my hands. I could hear my ligaments complain as I did though and realized to my horror that the girl above me was inhumanely strong.

"It's been a long time since we've seen your kind around here." The girl said, ignoring my question. Removing one hand from my wrists, she used it to grab my jaw and force me to look at her. She leaned close again until all I could see was her face. She made a low hum as she looked me over, resembling a carnivore contemplating when to kill its prey. "Nice, rosy color on your cheeks… You're really healthy, aren't you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but her grip on my jaw was bone-chillingly tight and I couldn't move. I just tried wiggling my hips a bit, but that only served to remind me that she was straddling me to the couch. Despite my fear, I felt something warm grow in my stomach, but it was too veiled behind my fear for me to notice it.

"What's wrong? This is the time for you to scream, most humans do at this point…" the girl muttered curiously to herself. She looked like a confused child until she gasped in realization. "Oh! My apologies… my hand is holding you a little too tightly, right?"

The girl let go of my jaw and I swear, I could feel it pop back in place. I coughed for a second before I mustered all my courage and scowled at her. "Let me go!" I shouted at her, hoping my voice sounded as determined as I wanted it to.

The girl's face went slack with shock for a moment before her laughter started echoing in the hallway. I frowned at her, feeling ridiculed, but she stopped laughing soon. "Feisty, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically and leaned closer to me again. "Seems like a shame to end it here… You seem like you could be fun to have around."

"What…?" I whispered, my glare faltering and fading into a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?' the girl asked, her voice without a hint of emotion in there.

"I… I-I'm supposed to l-live here…" I stuttered, hoping my obedience would make her let me go.

"Live here?" the girl repeated suspiciously. Then she hummed and looked to her left. "Do you know anything about this, Phoebe?"

"Huh?" I whispered, turned my head and saw that another girl had appeared. This one was wearing a more Victorian-styled gown with a huge, frilly skirt and a light blue corset with black lace around it. Her black hair was tied up into a high bun and she was also wearing a pair of dark blue glasses, which she readjusted before she spoke.

"I haven't heard of such a thing." The girl said, crossed her arms and looked at me. "Are you sure you're at the right place?"

"I… I was driven here by… Mr. Smith." I stuttered.

The two girls instantly looked at each other. The blonde then looked back at me suspiciously. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not!" I insisted angrily and wiggled my wrists once more. "Please let me go now!"

The girl above me growled angrily and tightened her grip around my wrists. "I swear…" she sneered. "If you hadn't said Mr. Smith's name, I would kill you right now!"

I gasped at the words, but the girl jumped off me right then. The anger was completely gone on her face as she reached a hand out for me. I stared at it in disbelief. I did that for too long it seemed because she suddenly seized my wrist again and pulled me out of the chaise lounge. I bumped into her and looked up at her, just realizing she was a couple of centimeters taller than me. It was no surprise since I wasn't a very tall guy though. I pulled my hand out of her grasp and glared at her, but all she did was smirk at me.

"I will call the others to the lounge." Phoebe declared before she walked away silently.

"You coming, Football Head?" the blonde girl asked me and followed the other girl.

"F-Football Head?!" I repeated and self-consciously touched my wide head. With a grunt, I rant up next to her and she looked at me. "My name is Arnold!"

I glared at the girl, but she didn't seem to mind. "Helga." She said calmly and looked ahead.

"What?" I muttered in surprise.

"Helga. That's _my_ name." the girl clarified.

I gazed at the girl curiously for a moment before I turned my head forward. _Helga and Phoebe…_ I noted and remembered Phoebe saying she would call the others to the lounge. That meant there were more people here. I wasn't sure whether my sigh was in relief or nervousness. Nevertheless, I followed the girls to a big lounge that didn't seem any friendlier than the entrance hall had.

The lounge was big, much bigger than any normal living room, but that was to be expected from the size of the mansion. The walls had light brown tapestry and tall wooden panels that almost reached my hips, the floor was made of a lighter shade of brown wood and another chandelier was hanging above our heads. Near one of the walls was a staircase that led up halfway to the room's ceiling. I couldn't see what was up there, but I assumed it was a sort of balcony. In the middle of the room was a blue chaise lounge along with two armchairs across each other made of the same fabric and pattern. Underneath the seating area was a big, blue carpet and around the walls were either paintings, book cases or sideboards.

"Take a seat." Phoebe ordered just as Helga plumbed down on one of the armchairs, putting one of her laced boots on the seat as well. I wasn't sure why, but I sat down on the chaise lounge next to her instead of the armchair further away. This girl gave me goosebumps and yet she was the only thing close to something recognizable in this place. I blamed my very human need for familiarity in a scary situation. "Now," the black-haired girl said. "now that we're all here, let's discuss what we ought to do with this one."

"All here?" I repeated in surprise just before I felt something wet and warm lick my cheek. I gasped in surprise and jumped to my right, closer to Helga. I stared at the owner of the tongue, another girl around our age. She had red hair tied into braids, freckles on her white cheeks and deep green eyes. She was wearing a green corset, tied so tight that her cleavage was on full display. Around her hips was a frilly, black skirt that barely covered what was necessary, on her legs fishnet stockings and then black, high-heeled boots. "When did you - - "

"He tastes sweet." The girl stated and smiled seductively at me.

"Hands off, Lila. I saw him first." Helga said in a sneer behind me. I looked at her in curiosity. Despite the possessive words, she seemed more angry than protective. Like if this Lila girl was about to steal her dinner.

Lula huffed and sat back with a pout, crossing her legs. "You can't keep him all to yourself, _Helga_." She said, spitting the blonde girl's name.

"The hell I can't." Helga hissed before a small chuckle echoed in the lounge.

"Now, now, girls. Don't act appalling in front of our gust. It's not very polite." A feminine voice said.

I looked up towards the balcony and saw a girl standing up there. She was wearing a classic, sleeveless, ruffled dress in red fabric and like the others, it had a corset around the stomach. It had black ruffles around the chest and hip area and at the end of the big skirt. It looked more expensive and formal than the others' dresses did. She was also wearing black, silk gloves and her black hair was tied into a bun like Phoebe's was, but this girl's bun was tighter. Whereas Phoebe's bun was more off-the-cuff and had two locks in front of her ears, this girl's bun was so tight you couldn't see a hint of a stray hair.

I stared up at the girl for a moment before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and looked to my left at the hand that was touching me. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Rhonda." The feminine voice said and when I looked up, I could see it was the girl who had just been standing on the balcony.

"How did - - When did you get down here?" I asked quietly, looking between the balcony and the girl questioningly.

"You're scaring him." A new voice said and I looked towards the far end of the lounge, at a girl who was lying on a chaise lounge, much like Helga had earlier. She was wearing what looked like a black coat with wide sleeves and a high collar. The coat went into a corset on her stomach and then into a long skirt, but unlike the others, it was straight. Her boots were oversized, made of rubber and had buckles on them. She seemed bigger than the other girls. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue bow around it. "Not that I care, of course."

"You don't care about anything, Patty." Helga stated matter-of-factly.

"Rhonda," Phoebe said, still standing up instead of taking a seat. "have you heard that this young man was supposed to come here?"

"Oh, yes. Have I not informed you?" Rhonda asked. "Did I faux pas?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Just tell us why he's here." She ordered.

Rhonda huffed, ignoring the blonde's crude words. "Mr. Smith called me earlier today, telling me about this young man who has unfortunately lost his guardians. His parents are nowhere to be found and he hasn't a friend in the world. I thought he would be ideal to make a live-in… companion." She said with a sort of smile that sent a shiver down my spine. She had kept her hand on my shoulder as she spoke and I wished she would remove it.

I heard Helga make a sound of understanding and I looked at her. "So that _is_ why he's here…" she said with a smirk. "You shouldn't have stopped me earlier, Phoebe."

"My apologies." Phoebe said and readjusted her glasses. "Are you certain that is the case though?"

"Yes." Rhonda answered and looked at me. "You don't have any family left, do you?"

"N-No." I admitted and tried leaning away from her.

"Hands off, Rhonda. You're making him uncomfortable." Helga ordered.

"Since when do you care about others' wellbeing?" Rhonda asked sarcastically, but she did remove her hand from my shoulder. I almost sighed in relief; her grip had been tighter than necessary.

"What about friends?" Lila asked with her big brown eyes twinkling at me.

"I… I have my classmates, but… there's no one I'm really close to." I answered and frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

Helga hummed, stretched one leg and used it as leverage as she stood up in that inhumanely elegant manner again. "Seems like you're right, Rhonda, he _is_ ideal." She said, gazing at me with an intense, half-hooded stare.

Lila clapped excitedly. "I can't believe it! It's ever so sad that a human like him actually exists, but I am thrilled, just ever so thrilled! Let's get along, Arnold." she said, got up on her knees and crawled towards me.

I automatically started crawling backwards until an almost familiar arm wrapped itself around my stomach. Helga lifted me off the chaise lounge with ease, but just when I felt safe, she turned me around so I was facing her and gave me a bone-chilling stare. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

"No fair, Helga!" Lila pouted before I felt her putting her hands on my shoulders and leaning so close to me that I could feel her cold aura hitting me square in the face. "You can't just hog him all to yourself. I'm thirsty too, you know…"

I looked to my left and saw fangs in Lila's mouth, fangs I had seen in Helga's mouth earlier. I gasped loudly, dropped to the floor and started running once I was out of their grip. I bolted towards the door, but just when I grabbed it, it slammed closed. I looked up at the hand that had closed it and twirled around to face Helga. She was still smirking at me despite my former escape attempt.

"Don't frighten him away, Helga!" Rhonda warned.

"Oh, please, princess." Helga sneered without tearing her eyes off mine. "As soon as he realizes why he's here he'll try to run away anyway."

"Who are you?" I asked shakily and leaned against the door.

Helga grunted. "How boring! It's always the same old questions with humans." She stated and removed her hand from the door, clearly losing interest in forcing me to stay.

"Why do you… Why are calling me a human like that…?" I asked, my voice betraying me.

"You tried running away just before." Helga said and bared her teeth again. "You obviously already know."

As I watched the fangs in Helga's mouth, I could my body start to act on the fear I as feeling. "There's no way… Y-You can't be… You couldn't b-be…" I stuttered, not daring to finish my sentence after all. There was no way that the girls I was standing in front of, in this mansion placed God knows where, could those mythical creatures.

"Helga," Rhonda's voice said sternly and the blonde girl turned to look at her. "I would like you to show Arnold to one of the empty rooms upstairs. He'll be staying here for a while after all."

Helga smirked at me. "Yes, ma'am." She said sinisterly.

"And _don't_ frighten him." Rhonda ordered. Helga hissed and turned to look at her again. I watched as the girls seemed to have an internal fight. The blonde seemed to lose interest in it soon enough though and huffed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Rhonda." She stated and looked me over. "How long do you intend to keep us waiting though?"

"A couple of days at least."

"A couple of days?!" all the other girls repeated in shock and glared at the girl.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Helga asked, her blue eyes sparkling wildly.

"That's cruel, just ever so cruel!" Lila bellowed, putting her hands to her head in despair.

"I don't think even _I_ could hold back for that long." Phoebe muttered to herself.

"You shouldn't have to." Patty stated from the couch, still lying down as if she didn't care about the situation at all. "Tell us why, Rhonda."

"Just until he gets settled." Rhonda said reassuringly and smiled in my direction. "Also… the anticipation will make it that much sweeter."

The stares I was getting from the girls felt piercing. In panic, I reached for the doorknob, turned it and ran out of the lounge. I could hear one of the girls talking behind me, but I couldn't hear which one. The words she said sent a cold shiver down my spine though.

"We could also agree that the first one to catch him will be the first one to taste him."

I ran with all my might, but in my panic I forgot to look where I was going. I already felt lost in the big mansion and had no idea where the entrance hall was anymore. Every hallway looked the same and I was already feeling tired by the time I ran into the first one of the girls. It was the one called Lila, she was around the corner I had just turned.

"Found you!" she said giddily and reached for me, but I turned the other way and picked up my speed.

I decided to try one of the doors, but the one I chose was locked. I was about to reach for the next, but a pair of arms slammed on the door next to me and I heard a creepy whisper in my ear.

"I'm so thirsty…" the least familiar of the voices whispered.

I shook my head, willing the ticklish feeling to go away and pushed at Patty's arm until she moved it and I continued running. I soon started to feel the acid in my legs and had to stop to catch my breath. I hunched over, letting my lungs take as much air is it needed.

"Taking a little break?" Phoebe's voice asked behind me.

I gasped and continued running, not looking back for even a second to see whether she was following me or not. I rounded another corner, saw a couch and dove under it. I knew I couldn't hide there forever, but I just wanted to get my breathing under control. I didn't get the chance though before I was forced to scream at the sight of Rhonda's head hanging upside-down from the couch.

"Booh!" Rhonda said sarcastically, but it scared me nevertheless.

I crawled away from the couch, got up from the carpet and continued my fleeing. I was sure I had been running in circles at this point and my body was starting to give in. I was struggling to run straight when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. I was about to scream, but another hand covered my sounds. I stayed still, half-expecting to be killed within the next minute, but instead I heard the girls running down the hallway, talking about how they had lost me.

There was only one voice missing from the hoard of girls and that was the one that I heard behind me. "Got you…" she said, but not as nastily as I had imagined. It sounded relived and she let go of me. I turned around, gazing at Helga who was leaning her head against the wall, seeming a bit tired. I couldn't help but wonder if she had waited till the right moment to get me away.

"Th-Thank you." I said before I could stop myself. I sighed in relief, finally letting myself catch my breath.

"Thank you?" Helga repeated in disbelief. I looked up at her in surprise and she observed me for a bit. I felt like an alien because of the way she was looking at me, but then her eyes caught something else in the room. "Oh, this is your room."

"Mine?" I repeated in surprise. I leaned back when she got closer to me though. She gave me a curious look before she flipped a switch and turned on the lights. I felt completely ashamed that I had expected her to try something like earlier, but I looked towards the room instead of apologizing.

I gawked at the size of the bedroom. There was a big, blue canopy bed, white walls and yet another chandelier in the middle of the room. There was an embroidered rug under the bed, a vanity mirror and a big closet. Besides that, the room was mostly empty.

"Is… Is everything in this mansion from the Victorian era?"

"Victorian?" Helga repeated with a snort. "This building was made in the 12th century, not the 18th, but some of the furniture's had to be replaced over the years, of course."

"You… talk as if you were there to choose that." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"God, no." Helga said and walked into the room. "I've only lived her for a couple hundred years. Old furniture lasts longer than the new crap you humans make today."

I had been about to take my second step into the room, but froze in my tracks when Helga told me that. "Coup… C-Couple of hundred years…? So… you really are… you're… you're a-a - - "

"V-V-Vampire." Helga said over her shoulder, stuttering mockingly at me. "Booh!"

I flinched when Helga put her hands up, shaping her fingers as if they were claws. She laughed heartily at my reaction and I huffed in embarrassment. "You don't expect me to really… believe that, do you? This must be some kind of prank or… something. It has to be."

"Why? Because humans only believe in what you want to believe?" Helga asked. "You're willing to believe in a God you've never seen, an old book written by some old geezer and ghosts because your lamp fall down on its own. But a creature you've heard about from books and movies you find hard to believe? To be fair though, some of those human theories on us are pretty far-fetched."

I opened my mouth to argue against her, but I didn't know what to say. "Which theories are… far-fetched?" I asked instead. I needed to learn about these girls, one way or the other. If one of them was willing to teach me about them, I'd gladly take the opportunity.

"Most of them, honestly." Helga replied and jumped onto the canopy bed. "Garlic, lack of reflection, holy water - - "

"What about a stake through the heart?" I asked before I could think ahead.

Helga cringed. "And that wouldn't kill _you_?" she asked sarcastically.

I blinked a couple of times, letting her words sink in. "I guess… that makes sense…" I admitted sheepishly as I scratched my neck. "What about sunlight?"

A very deep scowl appeared on Helga's face. "It won't kill us… but it makes us very weak."

"Do you… actually _burn_ from it?"

Helga looked down at her left arm and removed the glove. The porcelain-like skin was tainted by a clear burn scar and I jolted at the sight. "Question asked and answered." She declared and put the glove back on. "We all have burn scars from some point in our life. When you live as long as we do, it's inevitable."

"I… I'm sorry." I said, trying to will the image of the burn scar out of my head.

"You're _sorry_?" the blonde girl repeated in shock and stood up from the bed. I looked up at her, watching as she drew near me. I took a couple of steps back until I hit the wall behind me. "You're a curious one… You're being held here without your consent, five girls are planning to use you as their livestock and you take _pity_ on us? I can't figure out whether you're too kind for your own good or just stupid as hell."

"Livestock?" I repeated in bafflement. "What… What do you mean _livestock_?"

"Hmm, I guess it's stupid then." Helga declared and I frowned at her. "There's only one thing you need to fully understand, Football Head. You're not leaving this house unless it's in a coffin."

I stared at Helga with bated breath. "W… What?" I whispered, the words barely audible.

"Whenever that will be, that's entirely up to you really." Helga said casually. "It depends on how long your blood lasts. Of course we're gonna do our best not to kill you too soon, we want you to last for a while."

"Wha… W-What am I to you?! A meal?!"

"Yes." Helga said so casually that I couldn't help the sob in my voice. "What do you think of when you're looking at a deer?"

 _Not food!_ I wanted to scream, but Helga leaned closer to me until all I could see was her face.

"You humans are to us, what animals are to you. It's no different."

I wanted to tell her that it was different, that humans were different from animals, but heard myself say something else. "W-What about people who are vegetarian?"

Helga's blue eyes widened for a moment before she broke into a loud laugh. "Of all the things to say to that!" she said and sighed to stop her laughing. She grabbed my chin and lifted it upwards. "I'm going to enjoy you as our companion, Football Head. You give a good laugh."

I wanted to push her hand away. I wanted her to stop touching me whenever she pleased. I wanted to tell her to go to hell with her friends, sisters, accomplices or whatever to call them. I wanted to say so many things, but no words came out of my mouth. I just stood there, frozen to the spot as the girl, I was slowly beginning to accept was a vampire, was looking me over. I had never felt more like a piece of meat. And I had feeling this wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **note: And that's the end of this Halloween special! It was A LOT of fun to write this, I've always wanted to do a vampire fanfic xD I could honestly imagine continuing this. So if there's a lot of people who really like this and would like to see how this would continue, I might continue this once I'm finished with** _ **Strangers like me**_ **.**


	2. The first prick of her fangs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

 **Title: "Diabolic lover"**

 **In the last chapter:** _ **After my grandparents died, I was put in the system as an orphan ad despite already being 16-years-old, I was taken away from my childhood home by a man who called himself Mr. Smith. I ended up in a mansion with five strange girls that I didn't want to accept were anything but human until one of them declared the truth to me as if it was nothing. I'm alone and scared for my life. What do these girls want with me?**_

 **Author's 1** **st** **note: I am SO happy that this story got so much love and how many people wanted to see me continue it! Frankly, it was hard not to continue it instantly a year ago because I was totally inspired for it and even got a little obsessed with the idea because I kept imagining so many scenarios for it xD But I had another story going that I didn't want to leave high and dry. But now, enjoy the new chapter of "Diabolic lover!" :D I'm still not going to continue this on a regular basis, because I'm still focused on an actual long-term story and I can't say when the next chapter will be up… maybe next Halloween? X'D I am so sorry.**

 **[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

Chapter 2: "The first prick of her fangs"

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was the blue fabric decorating the canopy bed I was sleeping in. My eyes traveled around for a moment, my mind trying to remind me where I was. When I remembered, I sat up with a gasp and looked around again, not sure what to expect of my surroundings. My bedroom was empty though and I sighed in relief. I then put my hands to my neck though, feeling around the skin to find anything unusual. I sighed in relief once again when I didn't find any bumps, sores or… holes. I put my hands back on the duvet and looked down at myself. I was wearing my usual blue pajamas, but I couldn't remember changing. I tried to remember anything from last night, but my memories stopped at a pair of chillingly blue eyes closing in on me.

A cooing voice caught my ears. "Don't look so sad…" it said and I looked towards its owner, the red-haired girl I had met the day before.

The girl was sitting on my bed on all fours, flashing her eyelashes at me. I'm sure it would have looked cute if she wasn't so undeniably creepy. I automatically pulled the covers closer to me, as if they could protect me from her. I also suddenly felt cold in her company. She made an obvious pout at my action.

"Don't be like that, that's not fair… after what I did for you last night."

"Did for…? W-What are you talking about? How did you even get in here?" I stuttered and leaned away when she started crawling towards me. "Stay away!"

"How rude! I won't hurt you… much." she cooed and lifted her hand towards me.

It was stopped by yet another hand though and both I and the red-haired girl looked towards its owner. "Don't fill his head with nonsense, Lila." The blonde girl said and pushed Lila's hand away from my face. "Don't pretend you were the least bit helpful after he fainted last night."

Lila huffed childishly. "I wouldn't know how to dress a boy, I only know how to _undress_ one." She insisted before winking at me. "Keep that in mind, sugar."

"You didn't help carrying him to bed either, what's your explanation for that?" Helga asked, clearly annoyed with Lila.

"I am ever too fragile to help anyone." Lila sighed dramatically. "I'm a vulnerable, little creature. I need someone to take care of me—"

"That someone isn't Arnold." Helga said before she grabbed the red braid on Lila's head and pulled her off the bed as if she was a mere doll. "How can he help you if he can't help himself? Get outta here!"

"It's not fair!" Lila declared before wiggling out of Helga's grip. She stood firmly near the door she had been dragged to. "Why did Rhonda tell _you_ to get him down for breakfast?"

"Because I can behave myself. Get out already." Helga dismissed, pushed the girl until she was in the hallway and then closed the door. The blonde girl sighed in annoyance and then turned to look at me. I flinched under her gaze. "You'll get used to her."

I didn't know what to say to that. "How do you girls… appear out of nowhere like that?"

"Hm? Oh, we can just move faster than humans do. It's not like we can transport or anything." Helga explained halfheartedly before she went towards the closet. "Humans' vision isn't fast enough to keep up with our movement."

I felt my hands letting the cover fall back on my lap. "What happened last night?"

"You fainted, I asked the others what to do about you and was told to get you to bed. Nothing else."

"Nothing else…?" I repeated and looked down at my pajamas.

When I looked up again, Helga was smirking knowingly at me. "Don't you worry, Football Head. Vampires have no interest in you humans' feeble bodies." She declared before throwing one of my plaid shirts at me. "Except for the liquid inside them of course."

I gulped at the reminder and caught a pair of pants thrown at me. So it really was true; these girls were actual, living vampires. Well, as living as vampire could be that was. I felt dizzy at the thought and I figured I had been feeling like that last night as well and that was why I had fainted. I felt like fainting again to be honest, but Helga was suddenly sitting in front of me, looking me over. She put a hand next to my hip and I gawked at her while she moved closer.

Helga hummed. "You're weird, you know."

"Excuse me?" I said, not insulted, but not confused.

"Most humans would be leaning away from a vampire. You, you just stay still. Do you have no survival instinct at all?" Helga asked me mockingly. I frowned deeply before I pushed at her shoulder to get her away from me. She looked at me in surprise before she laughed heartily. "You really have no brain inside that big head of yours, do you?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to provoke a vampire?"

"I didn't even know they existed until last night so no!"

"Let me teach you then."

Before I even knew what was happening, Helga had grabbed my wrists and was pinning me to the bed like she had yesterday. This time though, she wasn't straddling me as well. "Let me go!" I shouted, trying to struggle against her, but it was no use; her strength was bigger than anyone I had ever met. The years of karate practice from my grandma were useless against this girl.

"Remember this feeling, little human…" Helga said sinisterly while her eyes seemed to be piercing my very soul. "This feeling of being trapped, the feeling of being pushed down… You might as well get used to it when you have to live in a house full of vampires."

I gulped at the words. This was going to be routine from now on? Feeling weak and targeted? Fearing for my life each and every day? I wondered if I would die from the psychological torment before blood loss if this was going to be my life from now on.

Helga inhaled deeply. "I can smell your fear… It really is a shame Rhonda told us to wait a couple of days before taking any of your blood…" she said in clear disappointment, but the smirk never left her face.

"Why do you listen to her?" I asked. I needed to know why Rhonda seemed to be the one to call the shots. I thought if I could get on her good side, maybe I could convince her to let me leave. A naïve though, I would realize later.

"Are you disappointed?" Helga asked teasingly.

"No! I—I just don't understand why you're listening to her!" I insisted.

Helga seemed to consider her answer for a moment. "I guess it's because she saved me." she answered solemnly before she let go of me. I sat up, looking at her while she headed towards the door. "Get dressed and hurry up."

After her order, Helga left my room. The coldness I had been feeling disappeared with her and I sighed as the warmth filled my body again. While I got dressed, I wondered what her answer meant. How had Rhonda saved Helga? And to what degree? Had she saved her life? If she had, then how? I caught myself feeling curious about the story behind this and was caught in a web of thoughts when I left my room.

"Sure took your sweet time." A voice said. I jumped at the sound and looked towards its owner. "What?"

"Nothing… I just didn't think you were waiting for me." I answered.

Helga snorted. "Do you know the way to the dining room?"

"No."

"Then come on." Helga ordered sourly and walked past me.

I followed the blonde girl in silence. It took a while, but we finally reached what was supposed to be the dining room. One would have thought I was done staring at everything in awe, but apparently not. One room was grander than the other and this so-called dining room was no exception. The walls were dusky pink, the wooden panels crystal white and an unlit marble chimney was the only thing in the room besides the long dining table, its complimentary chairs, a huge purple rug underneath and the obligatory chandelier. There were also silver candlesticks on the dusky purple tablecloth along with plates, cutlery and food on the table.

Helga kept walking until she reached a chair and sat down, putting her knee between herself and the table. Without thinking, I kept following her and sat down next to her even though we were the first ones in the dining room and I could have chosen the seat that was 10 feet away from her. I blamed it on the fact that sitting next to the other girls didn't seem attractive either.

You could cut through the silence with a knife. At that thought, I took a look at the cutlery and frowned at the sight of gold. I grabbed the fork and turned it curiously in my hand. It was shining against the light from the candles and something told me the gold wasn't plated.

"Don't tell me humans have stopped using cutlery?"

I looked at Helga in slight surprise at her question. "N-No, I've just never seen golden cutlery before… Most cutlery is, well, made of silver."

"You won't find much silver around here, Football Head." Helga replied and leaned her head as far back as it could go, exposing her neck and chest to me.

"How come?" I asked for no particular reason. The one blue eye I could see turned to look at me and it sent chills down my spine. I put down the fork. "Never mind."

I kept my gaze as far away from Helga's as possible, but I could feel her looking at me. It was the same feeling you get when you had done something bad and you knew your parents had found out and were waiting for you to confess. Not that that was a scenario I had ever experienced myself. The silence was interrupted by the other girls entering the dining hall and I would have sighed in relief if the red-haired one of them hadn't squealed the moment she saw me.

'There you are! Time for breakfast!" she declared and was about to approach me, but one of the other girls sat down next to me before she could. "Patty! You know that's my seat!"

"Not tonight it isn't. Rhonda told me to sit here."

"How come?!"

"Because I'm not all over the human like a cat in heat. Sit somewhere else." Patty argued. Lila huffed like an insulted child and went to sit across me instead.

The other girls got seated as well and I looked around them for a moment before the big grandfather clock chimed and they all started eating. "Um, excuse me…" I said quietly, but they all seemed to hear me anyhow. "How come you're all eating?"

The girls looked at each other for a moment. "How come you're not?" Patty asked crudely before biting some chicken off the bone. "You need it more than we do."

"It's understandable that he would be confused, Patty." Phoebe insisted and looked at me. "Even our kind needs a varied diet."

Helga huffed. "We don't usually eat this stuff when there's a human in the house though." She said while she looked at the food with disinterest. She felt me gaze at her and turned to look at me. "How come you were more than ready to pounce yesterday, Rhonda, if you're just going to leave us hanging after all?"

"It's not my fault you didn't take advantage of having caught him first yesterday." Rhonda replied before drinking a red liquid from her glass. I prayed it was wine.

Helga kept looking at me as she started smirking. "What fun is it to play with an unconscious prey?" she asked sarcastically. I could feel beads of sweat on my neck and I gulped audibly.

"Stop it, Helga." Phoebe said a bit distantly, but then gave a very small, almost innocent smile. "You're going to make his blood run cold."

While Phoebe herself was trying to contain her laughter as if she had just made a dirty joke, the other girls laughed heartily. I wished it had been an inside joke and I didn't understand it as much as I did. I felt myself losing control of my body, it was shaking uncontrollably. I put my hands on my lap, holding them strongly together, hoping they would force each other to stay still. My head was throbbing and I could feel my heart beating in my throat.

Something poking at my arm caught my attention and I looked down at it. A small juice box had somehow gotten close enough to me to tilt over and touch me. I grabbed it and read the label. _Cranberry juice?_ I thought and looked at the girls, not sure if I really was expecting anyone to explain to me how it had gotten so close to me. When my eyes reached Helga, she was looking at me as well.

"Cranberry juice is good against anemia." The blue-eyed girl stated with a clear lack of real interest in her voice.

"I… I don't have… anemia." I said. I was about to thank her though before she answered.

"You will have."

My grip on the juice box tightened in surprise and a bit of its contents squirted out of the straw. I loosened my grip instantly and went to grab a napkin, but my hands came in contact with something cold instead. I flinched and pulled my hand away from Helga's. She threw the napkin at me and I wiped the juice away quickly. When I was done, I looked back up at the blonde, but she had just started eating and wasn't looking at me. I placed the napkin next to me and sighed. I felt like a nervous wreck. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to focus on something else and finally started drinking from the juice in the lack of something better to do. It was surprisingly good. At least it wasn't raspberry.

"I'm done." Patty declared as she stood up, her chair clattering loudly, and walked out of the room.

"Me too." Phoebe stated more calmly and left the room as well.

"I'm still hungry!" Lila declared with a pout in my direction. "But if I can't have a real meal, I'm going to watch _The enchanted bunnies of Happy Forest_."

Rhonda sighed. "I wasn't very hungry to begin with." She stated, stood up and followed Lila out of the room. It was only Helga and myself left in the room and somehow, I felt a little less tense. Albeit very little. Lila's words repeated in my mind and I looked at Helga.

" _The enchanted bunnies of Happy Forest_?"

Helga snorted. "Don't ask me how many times she's watched that. It's her absolute favorite."

"Isn't it very… I mean, isn't it for, uh—"

"Toddlers?'

"I was going to say kids…"

"No need to be polite, you know. Disney movies are for kids, _The enchanted bunnies of Happy Forest_ are for babies. Literally."

I couldn't help but start chuckling. "That's kinda surprising."

"What is?"

"I mean… Lila's supposed to be a, you know, and yet she watches movies like that."

Helga looked at me while chewing on the blood sausage on her fork. "We don't just suck blood, you know." She said and I flinched as she bit the piece of sausage, she had been chewing on, off the fork. "Even vampires have hobbies."

"And Lila's hobbies are—"

"Baby movies." Helga answered. "And ballet… singing… boys, and being annoying."

"Boys?" I repeated in slight surprise, but Helga smirked at me.

"You a virgin?"

I felt my blood rise to my face and I almost choked on the carrot I had been chewing on. "What—"

"You won't be for long if you're not careful around her." Helga stated before she stood up from the table. "She's one of the few vampires who cares about you humans' feeble bodies."

I chuckled nervously. "You don't think she'd actually…? I—I mean…"

Helga threw out her arms sarcastically. "Hey, we kill humans without a second thought. You really think she'd be above molesting you?" she asked, kicked the chair back under the table and went towards the door.

I could feel my blood run cold, just like Phoebe had joked about earlier. I could think of several boys I had gotten to know over the years that would be ecstatic about a girl like Lila giving them the time of day, but I wanted nothing to do with her. And I had a feeling it wasn't just because she was a vampire. I left my plate, ran after Helga and caught up with her in the hallway. She was giving me a funny look.

"What? Scared that Lila will catch a whiff of you?"

"No, I… Wait, can she actually do that?" I asked, my eyes getting bigger at the thought.

"Of course." Helga answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Vampires' senses are stronger than humans' are."

"Do humans smell of something in particular?"

"Blood most of all so iron." Helga answered before she looked at me. "And whatever you've been eating last, your bathing products and of course, your natural smell depending on how much cologne and deodorant you put on you."

"Natural smell?" I repeated and Helga stopped walking. I didn't notice until I had already taken a couple of steps so I had to turn around to see her again. She was smirking at me.

"If you want to try to figure out how to escape this is not the way to go about it."

I stared at her. "What? No! I was just… honestly curious." I said in shock. Escaping hadn't even crossed my mind this time around. It was true that the questions I had asked yesterday had been in order to find out about their weaknesses, but this time I had just been curious. "How could me knowing about other humans' smell help me escape anyway?"

"It can't. That's why I told you it wouldn't do you any good."

I looked away. I felt so small under this girl's gaze, I wasn't sure what it was about her that made me feel so weak. One would think it was the fact that she was a vampire, but somehow that didn't feel quite right. Maybe it was just the way she was; intimidating, sarcastic and cocky. I've never known how to deal with people like that.

"Aren't you going to ask what it's like?" Helga asked. I looked up at her again, gazing at her curiously. "You're not the first Curious George we've had here and most humans ask what blood tastes like and what it's like to crave it… so, are you going to ask?"

I wanted to say that I had a feeling she was going to tell me no matter what my answer was to that, but I just nodded instead. I didn't want to disobey her in any way, something told me it'd be the last thing I'd ever do. I instantly regretted my submissive response though when she started walking towards me slowly. I started backing away, but she kept getting closer anyhow.

"Do you have a guilty pleasure?" Helga asked in a low, almost sultry voice.

"G-Guilty pleasure?"

"Something you know you shouldn't eat, drink or do… but you do it anyway?"

"Uh… I—I, um… rasp—raspberries." I answered, still taking slow steps backwards.

"Raspberries?" the blonde girl repeated curiously with one elegant eyebrow raised.

"Y—Yeah… I—I love them, but they don't love me. I always feel horrible after eating them. I keep eating them any chance I get though…" I confessed. It was a habit I had inherited from my grandpa. He had the same issues with raspberries his whole life, but still ate them well into his 80s.

"Craving blood is similar." Helga said before I felt something solid hit my back and I stood captured between her and the wall. "We know how wrong it is and how we're supposed to fight it, especially those of us who weren't born vampires… but we simply can't help it. It's a craving that's so consuming that it'd kill us if death wasn't nearly impossible for us."

My heart was beating unbearably fast inside my chest, it felt as if it was trying to escape the cage it was in. It hurt, more than I ever thought possible. Breathing became a difficult task and despite all those things, my eyes were still glued to the blue diamonds in front of them. A hand touched my chest and, even through my clothes, I shivered at its coldness. Helga was clawing at my chest while giggling.

"Your little heart is beating so loudly… I don't even remember what that feels like anymore." Helga said, not to me, but to herself. She didn't seem to be looking at me anymore or even recognizing my existence. All she was thinking about was my powerful heartbeat. She almost seemed hypnotized by it. "Hey, can I listen to it?"

"What—" I barely managed to squeak out before Helga was already leaning down, pressing her ear against my chest.

I flinched, a gasp escaping my lips from her coldness as much as from her closeness. I tried to comprehend my surreal situation; 16 years old, never been kissed and was now somehow acting as a pillow for a vampire girl. No, my brain couldn't accept it, so I just shut my eyes tightly. The feeling of fingers opening my shirt forced my eyes to open up though.

"What are you—"

"I can't feel it properly." Helga stated in an uncharacteristic voice.

She almost sounded exhausted, intoxicated even. So rather than trying to stop her, I found myself staying perfectly still while she opened my shirt. She then got down on her knees, pulling me down with her and then she sat down in that W position so that her head was perfectly positioned against my heart. I couldn't bring myself to force her out of whatever bubble she was inside of. Her hands, which were on my hips, tightened their hold as she snuggled closer to me and I had to hold down a whimper.

"It's still so calming…" she whispered and her breath tickled my skin.

 _Calming?!_ I wanted to scream, but held my tongue.

"I used to do this every night… just lying on my mother's stomach and listening to her heartbeat…" Helga admitted in that still intoxicated voice of hers. "I never thought mine would stop beating before hers."

That got me curious and I couldn't keep quiet about it. "Your mother's… heartbeat?" I questioned.

Helga nodded, her hair tickling me in the process. "I used to be human… I'm the only one in this house who knows what it means to be alive…" she explained in an almost sad voice, but it was well hidden.

"You were… human?" I asked in shock. "But how…? How did you become a—"

"I died."

Helga had spoken those words so indifferently that I swear I felt my heart snap for a moment. "H… How?" I asked her.

"I don't remember." Helga said at first, but then I could feel her smile against my bare chest. "That's a lie. You never forget the way you died."

Helga sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"Why do you want to know? No one's ever asked that before."

I shrugged, trying to seem casual. Truth be told, I didn't know why I had asked and I was questioning my upbringing. It didn't seem like a very polite thing to ask about, but it wasn't like my grandparents had ever told me not to ask people how they died.

Helga went to sit next to me, resting her back against the wall. "I was 17 years old." She started and the way she continued her story made it easy to imagine everything she told me.

Helga had been on her way home from one of her dad's banquet the night she died. She didn't say so, but I had a feeling her relationship with her family was strained. Why else would she leave on her own in the middle of the night? She told me she had been attacked by a vampire that night, a reborn vampire. He had attacked, but was stopped by another vampire; Rhonda. She had tried to save Helga's life, but it was too late and Helga was turning. She was reborn as a vampire like so many others.

Helga told me there's two kinds of vampires in this world; Reborns and Purebloods. Reborns, like herself, were humans turned vampires. Reborns were humans who were killed by vampires and somehow survived. They would stop living that moment and would stop getting older. Reborns were the most dangerous vampires because there was usually no other vampires to teach them how to contain themselves. It was a Reborn who had killed Helga that night as well. Purebloods though were vampires born the same way humans were; they didn't live forever, but for more than 1,000 years usually. They would start out as children and grow into adults just like humans. Reborns lived forever though and that was another reason they were more dangerous.

Helga had, like other Reborns, gone on a murderous rampage at the beginning of her reborn life. She craved blood with every fiber of her being, but she had another vampire to look after her; Rhonda. Rhonda was the one who had found Helga that night and eventually took her into this mansion. It took some time before Helga trusted her though and finally grew tired of her own one-track mind. She had agreed to come live with Rhonda and other Purebloods around the same age. That was how Helga's life had begun anew.

"Or rather, that's how I died and started the life of a living dead." Helga joked as she finished her tale of sudden death.

I wasn't sure how to react to all the information I had just been provided so I asked the first thing that came to my mind. "How long have you been 17?"

Helga didn't look at me in surprise, she just hummed thoughtfully. "Um… I died a couple of years after George Washington became president."

I thought about it for a moment. "That was in 1789…" I mumbled. The truth hit me like an anvil and I looked at her in shock. "You've been alive for almost 300 years!"

"No, I've been _dead_ for almost 300 years." Helga corrected me matter-of-factly.

I looked away from the blonde girl, staring at the floor beneath me. I couldn't believe it. I was sitting next to someone who was actually there when George Washington was elected president. My history teacher would be so jealous of me right now. Except, you know, for the being a livestock to vampires thing. No, he might actually be fine with that if it meant they'd tell him all he ever wanted to know about American history.

The feeling of something cold getting near me sent a shiver down my spine and I jumped away. Helga was smiling at me, significantly closer to me now than before. "Jumpy." She said almost playfully and started crawling towards me. I crawled backwards out of instinct; there wasn't a coherent thought in my brain as the blonde girl was stalking towards me. I had never felt like a prey before and I didn't like it. "You really are weird."

"W—Why am I w—w—weird?" I stuttered.

"You just are." Helga answered with a lazy smile on her porcelain face. "You ask me about my past without a hint of ulterior motive in your eyes. Most humans who have asked me about that were trying to get on my good side. I have a strong feeling that you were just curious about me. How is that not strange?"

I felt a wall hit my back and a sense of deja-vu overcame me as I was forced to stop my escape attempt. "Why is that so strange?"

"You asking that just makes it stranger." Helga said.

I expected her to stop crawling towards me, but she moved to sit on my lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She looked down at me through those long black eyelashes and I looked back, unable to look away. She had her shoulders lifted just a little bit which gave a misleadingly innocent look about her. Her hands were resting between our hips and her fingers tickled my stomach even though they were remaining perfectly still. When she started moving closer to me, I automatically closed my eyes.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do?" Helga asked me. When I opened my eyes she continued her journey, but towards my neck.

"I—I thought you girls agreed to give me a couple of days!" I said in absolute panic. Nothing could prepare me for this, I knew that, but that didn't mean I couldn't try to procrastinate for as long as possible.

"I've changed my mind." Helga said and I noticed her breathing had gone deeper. Her eyes seemed to be shimmering as well as if sparks of lights were floating around in them. "I caught you first yesterday, fair and square."

Helga dove straight for my neck and I froze to the spot. I expected horrifying pain, but instead I felt a wet, oddly cold tongue on my neck. I stuttered a word, but I never got to say it before Helga slid her tongue slowly across my neck. A ticklish feeling warmed my stomach and the air hitting the wet spot sent a shiver through my entire body. I tried to prepare myself for the pain, but when I felt the first prick of her fangs, I subconsciously grabbed her shoulders, the same way you'd reach for someone's hand.

After the fangs had pierced through my skin, as if I were made of paper, I had expected the real pain to start. All I felt was a dull sensation though, something akin to someone poking at my neck with their nails. Rather than the pain in my neck, the feeling that overcame me was intoxicating. I felt drunk and faint, and blamed it on the loss of blood. I couldn't help but remember the first, and only, time I was drunk at a party with my classmates. That was how this felt; my cheeks were completely flushed and I felt warm all over. Helga felt oddly warm too, and there was something angst-provoking about her skin not being bone chillingly cold anymore.

My body made a natural jolt when Helga's fangs left my body. My hands loosened their grip on her arms, but they stayed in place. I looked at her, but my vision was hazy. She still had a bit of blood trickling down the corners of her lips. I suppose it was hard to get all the blood like that; she didn't exactly have a straw.

"Why… didn't that hurt?" I asked dimly, waiting for my eyes to be able to focus again.

"It didn't hurt?" Helga asked with a smile while her hand lifted my hair away from my face. She didn't seem surprised at all.

"Not even a little bit…" I whispered tiredly, noticing how nice her cool hand felt on my forehead and scalp.

"I might have done you a disfavor…" Helga whispered matter-of-factly. While a snide smirk cracked her porcelain-like face, I wished I wasn't about to faint so I could have asked her what she meant by that.

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **note: I... have nothing to say. Happy Halloween! Sorry to pull this kind of stunt on you guys... again x'D**


End file.
